


In this world

by Naminette



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Walking Dead AU, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune's recklessness drive his loved one into a corner</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this world

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Paring : DateSana ?  
**

**Note : Following[subantarcticpenguin (thank you so much dear)](http://subantarcticpenguin.tumblr.com/) advice to write smaller things to fight writer block.   
**

**Walking Dead AU, warning are some mild gore and blood, character death.**

Recklessness was something that could kill in this world. Even after the world had ended, Masamune hadn’t been able to let go of that trait that’s always been part of his character. He was and indeed reckless   
and that was fine.

But he sure never wanted for his recklessness to put Kojuuro in danger.

Now because of him, because of his stupidity. He and the other man were cornered. With nowhere to flee but in front of them, three concrete wall ending their escape on the others side, wooden baseball-bat as sole weapon to defend themselves. Surely not enough to go troughs the small herd which was slowly but surely  backing them up against the far wall.

The smell in the air was so fool it made Masamune nauseated. The young man could tolerate the idea of his life ending because of his mistake but he could clearly hear Kojuuro’s pleading voice amid the moans and groans of the hungry walking dead surrounding them.

His mentor was calling him, urging him to react and defend himself, telling him to stay alive in this dead world. He could hear Kojuuro’s bat hitting zombies after zombies in wet sound and pants and human grunt of effort.

He wouldn’t be able to fight alone for a long time.

But Masamune couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to even lift his own bat against the zombie who had set his sight on him. How could he not be overwhelmed when everything was his fault.

It was meant to be a routine supply run ! One they had successfully done more than once, hell that part of the town wasn’t even swarming with walker, they could wander it in daylight !

So why ?

It was Masamune who suggested they split up to cover more ground, because he was sure there was no danger. Ieyasu had been reluctant but he had agreed anyway, so the for of them had made group of two.

It was his fault. All his fault.

The zombie face was too familiar, too…alive, it couldn’t have happened more that a few hours ago.

The monster was holding his arm toward Masamune trying to reach him, brown hair matted with blood and face half bitten in a perpetual, gruesome smile… a usually bright smile, a person full of laughter and mirth reduced to something so…so…his brown eyes reflected nothing but hunger.

It couldn’t be him.

Still Masamune couldn’t lift his bat to end is suffering. His hands were moist and trembling, his single eye couldn’t life the spark of life he could still see in Ieyasu’s eyes…

Blood suddenly splattered Masamune’s face, and Ieyasu’s arm fell soon followed by his whole body.

Dead… his best friend was dead.

The sun reflecting on a blade caught Masamune eye and brought him back to reality, to the carnage around him as he took on the downed zombies around him.

Kojuuro was a mess but unarmed… alive.

“Is that you ? Date ?”

Masamune gaze followed the blade length, looking at Ieyasu’s blood on it, and finally met the man that ended his friend misery.

The guy was wearing a red leather jacket and a black jean, the coloring enough to hide the filth that surely covered him, his auburn air were held high in a long ponytail.

And if Masamune had been reckless, this young man whole posture screamed of something someone reckless should absolutely have to survive.

Confidence.

“Sanada Yukimura ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, so I might do a series with this AU, the thing is that I never read a finished zombies AU and I absolutely don’t know how to end one. Feel free to point any mistakes. As English isn't my first language there's bound to be some, if not a lots.


End file.
